sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk of Shame (film)
| runtime = 95 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $15 million | gross = $59,209 }} Walk of Shame is a 2014 American comedy film written and directed by Steven Brill and starring Elizabeth Banks, James Marsden, Gillian Jacobs, Sarah Wright, Ethan Suplee, Oliver Hudson and Willie Garson. The film was released in the United States on May 2, 2014 by Focus World. It was originally distributed by FilmDistrict. However, when Focus Features absorbed FilmDistrict, this was sold to Focus Features' new division Focus World. Walk of Shame garnered negative reviews from critics who commended Banks' performance but criticized Brill's filmmaking for creating an unspectacular comedic romp filled with broad caricatures and misogynistic views on women. The film became a box office flop, grossing $59,209 against a $15 million budget. Plot Meghan Miles, a newscaster for local Los Angeles TV affiliate KZLA6, is rejected for an anchor position with a network news program in favor of someone with an Asian last name. Having made prior plans with her friends Rose and Denise to go clubbing, Meghan ends up highly intoxicated and is invited to join a group of men in a booth. When one of the men invites her to leave with him, she instead leaves on her own, only to become trapped on a fire escape. She's rescued by Gordon, a part-time bartender at the club and a romantic fiction writer. Meghan ends up going home with Gordon and awakens later in bed with Gordon wearing only her undergarments. Meghan slips out of his apartment and witnesses her car being towed away with her purse inside. Looking for a way home, she startles a sleeping taxi driver who mistakes her request to take her to the impound lot as directions to a strip club. Having no money, the driver demands lap dances as payment and Meghan runs off. She ends up at The Point where Officers Dave and Walter interpret her flagging down cars for help as solicitation, and issue her a warning. Meghan continues on where she encounters a crack dealer named Skrilla, whom she chases back to his crack house when police officers ambush them on the street corner. At the crack house, she meets Skrilla's friends Hulk and Pookie. When a rival gang attacks the crack house, Pookie escorts Meghan out through a drain pipe and they make a run for it. Before parting ways, Pookie gives her $10 worth of crack that she can hopefully sell or trade for the cash she needs to get home. After attempting to peddle the crack to a rival dealer, Meghan escapes on a city bus and manages to travel several blocks without paying the fare before the bus driver sprays mace in Meghan's eyes and ejects her from the bus. After flushing her eyes out from a spigot, she steals a teenager's bicycle from the public library and heads towards the freeway until Officers Dave and Walter, along with the bike owner, track her down. She eludes the police and, stealing a pair of shoes, sprints to Interstate 10, where she crosses just as the traffic returns after an interruption from road construction. She makes it to the impound lot, only to be denied by the clerk. Sneaking into the gate behind a tow truck, she gets into her car only to find that her purse has been stolen. Distraught, she steals her own vehicle but fails to make it out of the lot when the spike strips blow out all four of her tires, and the gate shuts, wedging her vehicle. Gordon, Rose and Denise arrive in time, giving her a ride back to the station. However, the "Carpocalypse", previously reported on by Meghan for causing massive traffic congestion on LA freeways, stops their journey short. Meghan calls KZLA's traffic reporter who arrives in his helicopter to pick her up and deliver her to the station. She arrives in time to go on air, only to find out she's reporting on her own escapades from the night before. Deciding to set the record straight, she clarifies on all of the misunderstandings and stands up for her actions. The network executives appreciated what they saw and pitch a reality show to her which she holds out on and departs with Gordon. Cast *Elizabeth Banks as Meghan Miles *James Marsden as Gordon *Gillian Jacobs as Rose *Sarah Wright as Denise *Ethan Suplee as Officer Dave *Oliver Hudson as Kyle *Willie Garson as Dan Karlin *Kevin Nealon as Chopper Steve *Bill Burr as Officer Walter *Vic Chao as Shift Captain *Larry Gilliard, Jr. as Scrilla *Ken Davitian as Immigrant CAB driver *P. J. Byrne as Moshe Schwartz *Alphonso McAuley as Pookie *Bryan Callen as Figueroa Drug Dealer *Tig Notaro as Impound Woman *Niecy Nash as Bus Driver *Da'Vone McDonald as Hulk Reception Box office On its opening weekend, the film grossed $38,000 from 51 theatres, averaging $780 per theater. The film earned a total gross of $59,209 after only one week of release, with a widest release of 51 theatres. Critical response Walk of Shame received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds a rating of 12%, based on 25 reviews, with the consensus reading: "Incoherent, unfunny, and borderline misogynistic, Walk of Shame lives up to its title for filmgoers entering and leaving the theater". On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 25 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Despite finding the supporting cast "one-dimensional and uninteresting" and segments of the Los Angeles adventure "clunky and awkward", Paste contributor Chris Morgan praised Banks' comedic skills for keeping her character's journey interesting, concluding that, "It may be the second best "woman takes wild, wacky trip across Los Angeles" comedy to come out in the last decade, but it is still a pretty good, pretty funny movie." Alonso Duralde from TheWrap gave credit to Banks for going through all kinds of "physical comedy and humiliation" in her role but found criticism in the "frequently forced and overly frenetic" delivery of the film's humor and mishandled topic of society's treatment of women. Entertainment Weekly writer Joe McGovern gave the film a D rating, feeling embarrassed for Banks being in a gutless plot that doesn't push for either gallous or wacky comedy, calling it "a lumpy and laughless farce". Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News commended Banks' performance for trying to make the movie watchable but criticized Brill's "lazy filmmaking" for crafting a banal setting filled with sexist views on women and broad stereotypes. Robert Abele, writing for the Los Angeles Times, found the film's L.A. escapades to be a "one-note slog" with "racial stereotypes" and "perfunctorily assembled" conflicts that Banks goes through while attempting to craft a worthwhile performance, calling it "an unintended nightmare scenario for women in Hollywood, and the persistent humiliation required just to get noticed." References External links * Walk of Shame at Focus Features * Walk of Shame at Lakeshore Entertainment * * * Category:2014 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Steven Brill Category:Films with screenplays by Steven Brill Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:FilmDistrict films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Sidney Kimmel Entertainment films Category:Film scores by Josh Debney